


The Devil is in the Details

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Is this crack?, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: It's Halloween and Phichit decides to spice up his part-time job of being a pizza delivery boy by dressing up as a devil.His last delivery of the night is an Extra Sausage pizza.





	The Devil is in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/gifts).



> As promised, I hope this finds you well [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki)!
> 
> A by-product of the LLYBB Discord channel, where everyone is enablers and I am _weak_.
> 
> So please enjoy!  
> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)

“Don’t test me. I’ll burn your pizza in the fires of hell,” Phichit snaps.

What an asshole.

Just because it was half-past eleven on Halloween doesn’t give anyone the excuse to grope him. _Especially_ some fuck boi who didn’t even tip that much. Phichit almost regrets putting on his cute little devil horn headband and little red cape for his job. Granted, delivering pizzas as a part-time job while transitioning out of college wasn’t ideal, but the hours were flexible and he needed the money.

So he puts up with meatheads who want to ‘show him some _real_ meat’ and soldiers on. At least he can count on his regulars to help make the night better. And so when he pulls up to one of his regulars, he knows _exactly_ what he’s going to say to them. He rings the doorbell and waits.

“Were you the one who ordered the penta-cheese-gram pizza?” Phichit states triumphantly as soon as the door opens.

After the exchange of goods and services for monumental value, along with a very complex handshake, Phichit is off with a smile and wave.

As the midnight hour approaches, Phichit takes his final delivery in hand towards a very familiar house. The door swings open before he could even touch the doorbell and there in the doorway stood one Christophe Giacometti, in all his two-toned hair and hazel eyed glory. As an added bonus, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. His shark tooth necklace tantalizingly skimming his collarbones. Phichit takes a breath as he speaks, low and sultry.

“Why, _hello_ there,” Chris winks, “You’re looking a little—”

“Don’t say it,” Phichit interrupts, “I beg you.”

_“Horny.”_

“Ugh,” Phichit groans, “I’ve heard that line, like, at least a dozen times tonight.”

Chris chuckles as Phichit shoves the pizza into his hands.

“At least give me something _original._ ”

“Oh?” Chris hums, “Such as?”

Phichit reaches out and grips Chris’s chin in-between his thumb and finger.

“You’re a smart one,” Phichit smirks up at Chris, “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

Five inches is a big difference, but right now, the shorter of the two is _definitely_ towering over the other. Chris gulps.

“W-well,” he begins and he steps back, “why don’t you come in for a little bit? You must be cold.”

Phichit raises an eyebrow but lets himself in regardless, a small smirk on his face.

“So,” Chris begins, “a devil, huh?”

“That’s right, you know I love a good pitch- _porking_.” Phichit raises up the little devil fork he stowed in his pocket.

“Ah,” Chris coughs, “So this is an extra sausage pizza.”

“You tell me.”

“I’d…like it a lot if it were.” Phichit watches as Chris’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

“Would you now?”

“Of course,” Chris purrs.

Phichit takes three big steps to close the gap between them, fists Chris’s hair, and yanks his head back to expose his throat. He relishes in the small whimper that falls from those plush lips.

Licking his way up Chris’s throat, Phichit whispers huskily into the shell of his ear.

“Then prove it.”

As soon as he steps back, Chris drops onto his knees with a loud _thud._ Chris’s hands twitch as they rest on his lap. Phichit’s impressed; Chris usually doesn’t submit quite so quickly. His dick gives a valiant twitch within the confines of his jeans. Maybe it’s his red glittery cat-eye that’s got Chris more hot and bothered than usual.

“Good boy.” Phichit releases his hair to caress the side of Chris’s face. He takes in the light flush and blown-wide pupils. “You can touch.”

Immediately two skilled hands find their way to his thighs and _grip_ and _stroke_ as the work their way up. Phichit groans and allows his head to fall back as he presses his hips forward. He hears the zipper and watches as Chris strokes his now exposed dick. Phichit bites the inside of his cheek.

“Fuck,” he rasps out as a tongue presses against the head. His hands wind their way back into Chris’s hair and _pull._ A gasp answers him and then he’s being swallowed down, Chris’s hands bracing themselves on his thighs.

Phichit pushes himself further into the warmth of Chris’s mouth and moans as he bottoms out. He can feel Chris’s fingers digging into his hips and then he’s pulling back, biting his lip, as he takes in the mesmerizing sight of his dick disappearing and reappearing.

Phichit moves faster and watches Chris’s blissed-out heavy lidded gaze. He has just enough time to tell Chris to close his eyes before he pulls out of his mouth, yanks his head back, and strokes himself through his orgasm, painting Chris’s face.

Beautiful.

Hazel eyes open and look up at him, creating such a lewd picture that Phichit’s breath catches. Then a pink tongue darts out at the cum covering his upper lip. He leans down to snatch a passionate kiss and tastes himself in Chris’s mouth. Breaking away, he licks his lips and smiles gently as he places a chaste kiss on those soft, soft lips.

“Thank you,” Phichit breathes out, “Now, let’s get somewhere more comfortable and I’ll make sure to take _real_ good care of you.” Phichit drags a finger across Chris’s face, smearing his cum as he does.

_“Please.”_


End file.
